Define Crazy: Anti-bloodline
by Foy the Snooze Button
Summary: The snake that had been found on the door steps of the Hidden Leaf village was allowed in by a naive, old man. Reviled and simply an abomination from a laboratory, the snake did not care what others thought of him; all he wanted, with a passion that burnt as hot as the fires of hell, was to watch the life fade from the eyes of his creator. Dark!Naruto Sadistic!Naruto Snake!Naruto


**Hey there guys and girls.**

**H-h-hey now! Now j-just calm down! P-please just calm down!**

**Before you start reading I want to say that even though this is a new story I still have plans to continue ****Child of Hate****. And yes, I also hate how I always say that, but when you're me you'll get used to it real quick.**

**This story features an extremely OOC Naruto but with a somewhat canon Naruto also in the story. If you don't like that then I advise you to not read, but if you know how I write, and I don't mean to brag, then I recommend you give this story a shot.**

**I also like the name Konstantine. So much so that I'm (slowly) writing a novel with the main character with the same name.**

**I typed down this chapter a few hours ago and I decided to publish it cuz I have nothing else to do; the next chapter of ****Child of Hate**** is **_**not**_** ready and I'm even more hesitant to release my other stories, call it insecurities kicking in. Don't ask why or how I was able to publish this one. I'm weird; you should be used to it by now.**

**The core ability of Naruto in this story, it should probably be in the title, was thought up by my great friend ****Jojo**** and he gave me permission to write it but…thing is…it isn't **_**exactly**_** how you thought of it but…I still hope you like it. Still though, big shout out to that guy, he's awesome.**

**Warning: this story will contain dark themes, dark imagery and ideas from my warped imagination. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**I hope you enjoy the story.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

CHAPTER 1

The weather in Konoha was mildly chilly but not enough for the citizens to start wearing thick winter coats. The Hokage had just finished signing his last document and he chose to award himself by puffing on his pipe and sipping sake.

Earlier that night, Naruto had been given his hitaite, officially making them a shinobi of Konoha, for his remarkable skill of preventing Mizuki from leaving the village with the Forbidden scroll. Iruka had recommended the pass, seeing as the man had been there to see the twelve year old create multiple shadow clones to overwhelm Mizuki, and Hiruzen hadn't regretted it at all. Though a problem of which team he would place the young boy in came around, and the old man was still running through options; he didn't want to displace any deserving genin from their team and there was a remarkably low application number of jounin for the post of jounin-sensei. He couldn't allow Naruto to be his student because the council, and all of Konoha, would see it as an act of favouritism; the people never disappointed in showing how much they hated the young boy.

He was already pushing it by having Konstantine Uzumaki, holder of the Kyuubi, live in the residential district with a fairly large monthly stipend, not to even think about how she spent most of her time outside of the house, spying and stalking Naruto.

A light went off in his head and made a decision; he would place Naruto under the direct tutelage of a jounin as an apprentice.

Two names came to mind out of all eight that had applied to become jounin-master-which was the same as jounin-sensei but with only one student-but hadn't been given an apprentice; Anko Mitarashi and Yugao Uzuki.

It was obvious that Yugao, who was more senior between them, was more experienced with teaching genin and was more qualified, but Anko had been pestering him ever since she had dropped her name on his desk the very same day the Academy were writing their exam, a week ago, that she was ready for a student.

…It wasn't that Hiruzen didn't trust her; it was that…he didn't trust her _with children_, especially an impressionable childlike Naruto, who soaked up everything like a sponge, both good and, sadly, bad.

Anko was an exceptional Kunoichi and he knew that she had more than a few things to teach a _willing_ student, but she had proven time and time again that if she was left alone with a child, the child would either be mentally scarred or physically scarred. But the old man also felt that the woman wouldn't stop whining if he didn't give her a student.

So he decided to make Yugao Uzuki Naruto's jounin-master (or jounin-sensei, they're pretty much the same thing) and Anko was Yugao's assistant jounin-master. This was going to be a trial for Anko to see if she was truly ready to handle children.

The Sandaime made sure he wrote it down on a note and left it in a drawer so that he wouldn't forget the following day. He stood up and decided to go to Naruto's house to tell him the good news.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Konoha's Red light District_

Hiruzen didn't particularly like the place Naruto was living in, a rundown apartment surrounded by people of questionable character. Looking back to the memory of him handing the keys over to a four year old Naruto he wasn't sure why he had listened to the council and allowed the young child to live her by himself after he had been kicked out of the orphanage.

He wasn't even sure why he _listened_ to the council rant and rave about the boy; he was the Hokage and he had been allowing them to walk all over him.

He sighed as he carefully stalked up the termite eaten wooden stairs to the top floor, glaring at those that passed him. They were swaying from side to side and reeked of sake, he saw thick white smoke waft out from underneath a few doors and light music thumping through the walls, and he correctly assumed that the people were smoking leaves and herbs. The man simply walked past them, mentally noting to have his ANBU search the whole building from bottom to top for any contraband and arrest those that held them, but deep down he knew that he would soon forget about it; old age was catching up to him.

He stopped before the very last door at the very top of the apartment building with the number plate 214, knowing very well that there were only roughly fifty rooms in the apartment. He was about to knock on the door but paused as soothing classic music wafted out from the pure red, solid wood door Naruto had saved up to buy from his monthly allowance. There was happy giggling on the other side of the door and feet tapping on the floor, probably dancing slowly around the apartment.

The man smiled and softly knocked on the door. He waited and the red door opened slightly with only a silver chain keeping it from opening fully. Hiruzen saw a jovial blue eye reflect from the dimly lit the room. The man briefly looked up over the child's head at the soft red light that filled the room and how the shadows of the furniture created shaky monsters. His eyes dropped back down to meet the child's eye and Naruto's eye curved up in a smile.

"Hello~" he turned back and reduced the volume of the music that was flowing from his beat up stereo by tapping the equally beat up remote.

The man coughed and motioned to the door. "May I come in?"

"Now?" Naruto's eye still smiled happily but that was all the man could see.

"Yes, now. Are you busy?"

The eye bobbed up and down as the boys tinkering voice replied. "Yup, I have a guest over."

The man frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. "I hope you aren't doing anything illegal in there. Remember, Naruto, your just twelve-"

"And I'm now a ninja. Automatic adult," Naruto giggled with his eye closed. He then added as an afterthought. "With all due respect."

"Naruto…" the Hokage drew out his name and the child's smile never wavered, not even a little bit. "What are you doing in there?"

He hoped to every god in heaven that the child wasn't doing drugs. It wasn't that the child's character was off, it was in fact exactly how he knew the boy; secretive, playful and very private. The man simply found it strange that Naruto had a seductive red light on and smooth music floating from the speaker before it was turned off. Truth be told, he had never been inside the apartment before ever since Naruto had taken the keys.

The boy scoffed. "It's a small celebratory party for finally becoming a ninja. No drugs, no prostitutes and no gangsters. Just me and…" he trailed off and his eye looked to his right, a small giggle bubbled out from his lips before he turned back to Hiruzen. "My friend."

The Sandaime didn't know Naruto had a friend…

"What is it you wanted to tell me, Lord Hiruzen?" Naruto said, breaking the old man out of his thought.

"It can wait till tomorrow. Report to the Academy at eight in the morning for your team assignment." Naruto silently nodded again, his eye simply going up and down to show that he had nodded. The man always found it creepy when Naruto did this; hiding behind his door and having only his eyes visible but he didn't want to judge the poor boy. "Goodnight, dear boy."

"Goodnight~" Naruto happily squeaked after Hiruzen, and his voice echoed in the old Kage's head until he closed his eyes to sleep.

Naruto closed the door gently as Hiruzen walked away and turned around, placing his back on the door. He grinned widely and clicked on the stereos remote again, increasing the volume all the way up till the sound filled every crevice of the room. His blue eyes sparkled in the dim red lit room as he stared at the wide eyed, petrified person that was strapped down to an iron chair nailed to the ground.

The twelve year old smoothly walked to the person, his short sleeved black shirt and his equally pitch black pants didn't even rustle, but his hair shook with each step. He stopped behind the person and he clamped his hands down on her shoulders. "You sure picked the wrong day to try and assassinate me."

A cry bubbled out of the girls mouth but the mouth gag kept any audible, understandable words from coming out. Tears poured down her cheeks and her body shivered as Naruto rubbed her shoulders with strong hands, grinning evilly as he did so.

He giggled lightly and his eyes flicked to the side of the room, where a large plastic wrapper carpet was spread out, on top of it was another body lying on his back.

His neck was snapped around, making it that his face was on the ground but his back was also on the ground.

Blood was still seeping out from his ears.

Karin looked to Kimimaro's dead body and clenched her eyes shut tightly, forcing her head to turn away but Naruto grabbed the sides of her head and forced it right back, cackling as her whimpering increased to full blown crying.

_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA_

"Now, I _know_ its Orochimaru that sent you. That coward doesn't even want to deal with me himself; he'd preferably send children." Naruto exclaimed in a low voice and slithered to the right side of the metal chair, his blue eyes became serpentine and he hissed, sticking out his tongue in front of Karin and making the girl wince and turn her head away again. "So I'm sure you know I don't care about killing you." His left hand grabbed the left side of her neck and his long nails teased her soft skin, making terrible goose bumps to ripple over her skin. His other hand grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, into his hypnotic blue reptilian eyes that glowed. Her weak struggling slowly stopped and she stared with wide, unblinking eyes into his eyes. "All I really want to know…" his forked tongue poked out from his lips, lightly licking her lips. "Is where…he…is…"

The girl mumbled incoherently and Naruto's iris contracted tightly, spinning in his eyes and forming a hypnotically turning red and blue spiral.

Five years ago Naruto stumbled into the village, bleeding and covered in snake bites. He had been taken to the hospital and the doctors had taken his blood and tissue samples to try and decipher what was wrong with him and how they could help, standard procedure, but Naruto's DNA had been a perfect match to that of the rogue Sannin, Orochimaru the Snake Sage and the Yondaime Hokage's. News had leaked out of the village and Naruto became the second village pariah, second only to Kon the Kyuubi holder.

The boy never spoke of why he had been found with all that blood on him but most speculated that he had escaped from Orochimaru's grasp, and they were correct for the most part; Naruto had been created to be the Sannin's clone slash new body but along the way he had allowed his blood thirsty attitude and his temperament to overtake him, making his clone work to be the best of all the shinobi under his command. It had gotten too bad for the child and he ran away.

It didn't stop people from hating him; he was a combination of the most hated Konoha missing ninja and the villages most precious dead Hokage. An abomination before their eyes.

The only reason Naruto stayed in the village to work up his strength and keep track of his 'father', enrolling in the academy was Hiruzen's idea and Naruto went along with it so that the man wouldn't become suspicious and pry into what he did when children were in school. He lost Orochimaru's trail when he was eight and ever since then his training had frantically increased.

Orochimaru was on the run, Naruto knew that was true, and the S rank missing ninja was fleeing from his own creation. Hidden Sound, and all the chain labs connected to the village, was not as safe as it was anymore.

Why?

Naruto was not only a perfect version of the snake man, but the boy also possessed an ability that virtually made him even more superior to his creator.

He had the Anti-bloodline.

An ability that allowed him to negate all bloodline based abilities.

The Dead Bone Pulse Kimimaro had was nothing when Naruto came in contact with him; as soon as Naruto dropped down behind the teen as he gained entry into his apartment, thinking that the blonde was resting after beating Mizuki, the boy grabbed hold of his shoulder and his bone strengthening bloodline was effectively cancelled, making the bones brittle and weak.

Karin was easily dealt with and restrained.

So far he had gathered that Orochimaru had manipulated Mizuki to go after Naruto-and Kon-to weaken him so that when Kimimaro arrived the clone could be killed, but he didn't count on Kon being the main target and Naruto using a jutsu he had known since the day he was created, and which he also helped Kon to learn, to outnumber Mizuki.

His eyes still slowly turned as the girl kept mumbling nonsense. It was something that the Snake Sage had taught him when he was still in Sound, it was called _Summoning jutsu: King Cobra Hypnotic Stare_. An information gathering jutsu that had come in handy a few times, like the three other times Orochimaru had tried to assassinate him by sending his minions.

Naruto sharply frowned when his stare, once again, brought back no result. He hissed madly, his jaw unhinging and opening widely to show rows and rows of serrated teeth that wound down to his throat, of which glowed an evil black light. His needle-like canine elongated and his forked tongue spat out small drops of spit on the girl, snapping her out of the hypnosis, only for her to scream into her gag as Naruto bit down on her neck, injecting a fatal poison into her blood stream. Her screams became quitter as his lower jaw, which stabbed through her throat, and his upper jaw, which had cut through the back of her neck, tightened. Adrenaline pumped through her body like electricity passing through a live wire, horror set in her heart as she felt the deadly toxin creep through it, corroding the tiny organ and spreading it through her body. Her strapped down arms shook heavily as her baser instinct to struggle finally kicked in, making her kick her legs and arms but to no avail; the leather straps were tightly on her wrists.

Blood pumped out from her mouth as she choked for air, gasping and clawing at the chair. Her eyes quivered as shadows began creeping into her vision, bubbling out a plea for her captor to release her.

Ever so slowly the girl slumped to her side, her eyes wide and glassy, only then did Naruto release her.

He laughed, watching as how two seals spiralled out from the bleeding holes on her neck. He used his pale white wrist to wipe his lips, ignoring the blood that cascaded down his chin and his neck. Then he placed a finger on the holes and grinned widely.

"You are an Uzumaki and I have released my hold on your bloodline," he tapped her cheek but she remained unresponsive, pale as a ghost and slightly thinner than she was. There were grey streaks that went through her hair and her mouth was gaping despite the gag, in a silent wail. "If you're able to heal yourself from my poison…no…" he leaned down and whispered right in her ear, amusement dancing in his words. "If you're able to survive…you'll have to tell the Hokage that I'm just not interested in being a Konoha ninja anymore…"

A raspy breathe came out of her lips and he patted her head.

"Good girl." He walked around her and pulled on a black and grey hoodie, pulling the hood up to cover his blonde hair. He continued speaking as he rustled around his couch and picked up a plain white half-mask. "I think it's time for me to take my leave. This village is getting too…unbearable." He grinned toothily and said. "Besides, Orochimaru isn't going to kill himself, you know." He put on the mask and adjusted it.

He pushed aside his ratty bed and hefted up a black back pack. He had been preparing for this day for a very long time.

His initial intention was to purposefully fail the test but he had been attacked by Mizuki. Kon, who had been stalking Naruto, flew in to help but only switched the man's attention from him to her.

The missing ninjas that were sure to come _would_ be problematic, but he doubted they would really stop him.

He slung the bag onto his back. He wordlessly passed the dying girl and hopped onto the window sill, crouching on it and breathing in deeply as his normal blue eyes looked at the moon.

He flipped off the window and left Konoha to find his creator.

**Authors note**

**That's that about that…for this first chapter.**

**How was it?**

**Naruto is Orochimaru's clone and canon Naruto (ehhhh…more or less. Better yet gender-bent canon-ish Naruto) is Konstantine. This will not be straight forward, that I assure you.**

**If you want more, then drop a review, would you so kindly, stay safe wherever you are in the world and I will see you when I see you.**

**Foy.**


End file.
